


professional relationship

by PlagueAngel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Help, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Post-Season/Series 03, Short One Shot, i pRomise i'm not neglecting the other work i was supposed to be working on, rated just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueAngel/pseuds/PlagueAngel
Summary: Hordak discovers Catra's deception.





	professional relationship

Hordak’s fingernails dig into the arms of his chair.  
“Catra. You—“ he sweeps himself up and grabs her by the throat. “LIED TO ME?! SENT HER TO THE VERY SAME PLACE SHE SAVED YOU FROM?!”  
He closes his eyes. He can still see her smile, hear her laugh, feel the texture of her strange appendages of hair.  
_They are friends. She would not want me to hurt Catra.___ The thought crosses his mind in a split second, and he roars and throws the worthless cat across the room, where she chokes and sputters.  
Absently, he touches the gem of his armor. There is First Ones writing on it, though he cannot read it. He wishes that he could.  
_She used her precious tech on me. On me, of all people.___  
He sighs and presses his fingers against his temples. Through clenched teeth, he manages to get out:  
“Get me a transport to Beast Island.”

_ _ __ _ _

The moment he sets foot on the island, he hears a rush of footsteps and suddenly—  
He’s on the ground and purple tendrils of hair are curled across him. More importantly, _she’s_ curled across him.__  
She laughs, and he realizes how much he’d missed that laugh. “I knew you’d come back for me! I knew you hadn’t forgotten!”  
He feels a smile tugging at his face and a peculiar stinging behind his eyes. “Why would I forget you? I wouldn’t. Not ever.”  
Before he has time to process anything, her lips are on him, devouring his own, and suddenly he realizes he’s been thinking about this for hours, days, weeks? Of how her lips would taste once they were on his.  
He’s kissing her back and suddenly the sounds of the island fade to a droning blur, and the only thing that matters is her, the taste of her lips, the smell of her strange purple hair, the sound of her laugh.  
_Entrapta.___

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

She pulls back and her brow furrows. “I’m sorry. Does this violate our professional relationship? 'Cause I’m pretty sure it does—“  
He cuts her off by kissing her on the cheek. “Professional is a thing of the past.”  
She laughs again, and what he wouldn’t give just to hear that laugh forever is beyond him. “Hordak, I… I’m sorry. I-i-it just sort of, like, compelled me in the moment, to, you know, like, kiss you and all that.” She fishes a beat-up tape recorder from her pocket. “Log number… I’ve lost track: I appear to become overwhelmed with strange emotion when—“  
He kisses her again, and her face goes pink. “I’ve never k-kissed anyone before, but, like, with you— Hordak, it just feels right.” They’re still lying on the dirty ground, but as she wraps her arms around the back of his head and kisses him again, he thinks about how he can’t imagine anything better than this.  
In the distance, Catra mutters, half to Scorpia, “Urgh, get a room.”

**Author's Note:**

> i accidentally wrote this at 12 AM last night, hope you enjoy it  
also i still don't know how to finagle the HTML, so the paragraphs are big blocks of text, sorry about that


End file.
